


everything that led you here (each road trip and every single tear)

by peppermintyero



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M, alex j'onn and lena make their appearance in the 2nd and 3rd chapters, and james is an even bigger gay gentile nerd, i cant write but that wont stop me, kara is a big ole' lesbian jewish nerd too, winn has a lot of internal conflict ... i blame the childhood trauma, winn's a big gay jewish nerd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintyero/pseuds/peppermintyero
Summary: Hanukkah is the season for miracles.And after years of being put through the wringer every December since he was eleven, Winn believes he is allowed to cash in all his miracles.





	everything that led you here (each road trip and every single tear)

**Author's Note:**

> a few notes: i plan for this fic to be in three parts, one for each season BUT i am such a slow writer so i don’t think i’ll get it done in time for the 20th, mainly bc i set the bar a little too high with length.
> 
> i don’t practice judaism now and have’t for ages. so all this information is from what i remember and what i’ve researched. please let me know if i’ve said something incorrect! (i am aware that dates might be wrong bc my dumb ass got the years the season took place in confused but i think i kept it vague enough that it’s not obvious.) this fic is also very scholsen heavy. it’s a scholsen fic, duh.  
> also please forgive how weirdly written this is. my writing style does not work with fics but i will persist.  
> so, without further adu, chag sameach my friends, from winn schott jr. to you.

James Olsen didn’t exactly come into Winn’s life like a towering beacon of light.

More like a shroud of doom.

Here was the definition of tall, dark and handsome, ready and waiting to sweep Kara off her feet with a blinding smile.

Winn did not like him. And he could tell James didn’t really like him all that much.

But they had... bonded over their shared Supergirl escapades and Winn had dubbed the three the ‘Superfriends’.

And, yes, they were friends. They weren’t best friends but they hung out outside of work, followed each other on social media, complained about Cat Grant together during their lunch hour.

_Friends._

Winn did not believe they were at the point in their friendship that they had to buy expensive holiday gifts for each other or that he had to invite James over for the last night of Hanukkah though.

That was Kara’s job. She threw the big parties and gave the amazing presents and oozed holiday joy. Winn had a hard time getting that close to be people so fast.

Winn had already received his gifts from Kara, a new phone case and a good bottle of kosher wine, a few days prior and had given her a pecan pie scented candle that he knew both her and Alex would appreciate.

He had also found out that Kara had bought James a photo frame holding a picture that he had taken of Alex, Lucy, Kara and Winn at a game night.

Compared to the quirky little mug Winn had gotten for him.

“I’ll be real with you Kara, your ability to choose perfect gifts legitimately makes me angry.”

Kara sat herself up on the plastic-covered couch in the Superfriends hideout, holding her Big Belly Burger shake in one hand and her fries in the other. “Don’t be like that! You give good things too.”

Winn rolled his eyes, swirling on his desk chair. “ _Lies._  I hate shopping for others and it shows. I got him a  _mug._ ”

A handful of fries shoved in her mouth, Kara shook her head.  _“Winn!_ The candle you got me was amazing! And the little Rottweiler earrings last year? I wear those all the time!”

“Because you’re trying to pr-“

There was a knock from the door and the two went silent, Winn straightening in his seat.

_“Kara? I know you’re there, it’s just me.”_

_James._

Winn relaxed, swivelling around to face the door as Kara rose to open it.

He had sat quiet as James entered, holding a colourful bag in each hand.

“Happy Holidays! I come bearing gifts!”

Kara clapped her hands together like an overexcited child. “We have stuff for you too! Just give me a second...”

She rustled under the desk, Winn pulling him legs closer as to not accidently kick her. He had very restless legs.

“Ta-da!” Kara said, holding out her frame, wrapped in generic purple paper, and Winn’s mug, in silver.

The two swapped gifts, James taking the neatly wrapped boxes and giving Kara the best hug he could manage without any free hands.

Just as Kara went to begin her speech on how much she cared so much for them both, Winn’s computer monitor changed to a bright red, flashing at him.

“Whoa, sorry to interupt but we’ve got three armed men at a public park on Kerrington Way.”

Kara looked over Winn’s shoulder at the screen, hand on his back. “Damnit," she muttered under her breath. "I’ll try and get this done fast.”

“It’s fine,” James replied. "Cat wanted me to get some pictures of the renovations at National City Community College anyway, I should head off.”

 Kara slapped Winn’s shoulder lightly (that didn't mean it hadn't hurt) and darted out of the room, milkshake still in hand.

Winn clicked off the alert, ear pierce in just in case he was needed. "She left her fries behind, she'll be so heart-broken."

“Truly. But don't forget that I have _one_  more thing before I leave,” James announced, leaning against Winn's desk. He rose an eyebrow in anticipation

“Merry Christmas! I have to be honest with you, I am a  _terrible_  gift wrapper so it's just in a shiny bag.” James held out the aforementioned bag, covered with little reindeers and glittery Santa’s.

Winn hadn't expected anything from James. Maybe a card at most.

He took it with a nod and a polite ‘thank you’ and dug into the bright red tissue paper James had shoved inside.

It was a baby blue bauble, around the size of Winn’s first, his name written in purple across the middle. He would have taken it as a cute novelty if not for the fact that it had been adorned with … pretty much every and anything Winn had shown an interest in during the short time they had known each other.

The dot of the ‘i’ in his name a Tardis, the ribbon at the top lined with small Deathstars.

Winn furrowed his eyebrows, drawing the bauble closer to his face.

“Jesus fuck, James, how much did this cost you!? Are those Facehuggers? In Santa hats?”

James smiled, tucking his hands into his back pockets. “It wouldn’t be in the spirit of Christmas if I told you the price.”

 _The spirit of Christmas_. Yeah, Winn had nearly forgot about the blue and white paper-chains he hung over the back board of his bed and the gelt he had placed in a small bowl on his table. He had been so caught up in the spectacle.

Winn quickly placed the decoration back into the back, face going red and standing up a little too fast.

“You know, it’s amazing, really but, uh, I don’t exactly have a Christmas tree.”

Eyebrows raised in slight confusion before nodding, James said, “Well that’s fine, you don’t need to rush out and get one or anything. I have one of those little fake trees in my office if you-“

“I’m Jewish.”

James froze, cheeks darkening in what seemed to be embarrassment. “ _Oh_. You're Jewish,  _of course_. I am so dumb. I knew Kara was but I just thought-Geez, I really milked the whole ‘Christmas spirit’ thing too. I’ll bring it back and get you something else. If you even want anything, I don't know how this works.”

Winn shut his eyes tight for a second, suddenly overwhelmed by the turn the interaction had taken. “ _No_! No, it’s so cool I just… can’t do anything with it. I love it, and I want it. I’m sorry, I should’ve kept my mouth shut. I love what you got me. I just thought you should know.”

The two fell into silence, Winn holding the bag against his chest.

Having a normal interaction with James without Kara in the room would just be far too much obviously.

“Maybe I should see if they make custom menorahs or something,” James joked with a deep chuckle."Are those a thing? I don't know that much, only from what Clark taught me."

Winn snorted, letting himself relax.

“Yeah, maybe they do. I think I should have invested in some Hanukkah sweaters so people didn’t make the same mistake. You're not the first. I guess I can kinda be a Stealth Jew.”

“’Stealth Jew’, huh? Did you patent that?” James teased, arms crossed over his chest.

Winn responded with a small shrug and a short laugh before letting his smile droop. “Shit, I got you a mug. And you spent, like, $500 on this. I’m such a bad friend.” He scrubbed his free hand across his face.

James smike, while still so warm and with all those  _perfect fucking teeth_ , fell down a little. “Wow, spoilers. But don’t beat yourself up over this. I’m sure it’s great.”

Winn placed his bag on the desk beside him, frowning. “It’s one of those heat-changing ones. When it gets hot the Superm _\- the House of El crest_ shows up. I thought it was fun, I dunno.”

James let out a loud laugh, his head tipping back as he did. “No, I like that a lot. Clark will want to use it when he comes over. It'll be a nice change from my Ikea ones.”

His reaction let Winn calm a little more, smiling back.

“I still feel shitty."

James rolled his eyes dramatically. " _You_  feel bad? I got your religion completely wrong."

"Maybe we could, I dunno, go out for a Christmanukkah dinner? Or if you don’t want to go out we can just put on a movie at my place, grab some popcorn and some wine? Kara bought me a really nice bottle of Sauvignon,” Winn said, very cautiously. He was never this forward. But he was wanting to make effort here.

James had gone all out, after all.

James’ eyes widened, clearly not expecting the proposition. “That sounds nice. I’d like that a lot.”

“Awesome. I’ll text you?”

James gave a quick nod before turning on his heels and heading back to the door.

He stalled for a moment, double checking that Winn was okay with his present.

It was almost like he didn't want to leave which, considering how awkward the conversation had turned, Winn could not understand.

When James finally left, Winn could do nothing but stand there, frozen.

The only explanation he could come up with was that everyone who had even been mentioned in the Torah was looking down and begging forgiveness for all they shit they sent his way as a kid.

And they were doing it in the strangest way possible.

Eventually Winn sank back into his chair and let himself take a deep breath.

_Friends, he had said. Winn felt a little too dizzy and sick for just banter between friends. James liked Kara, Kara liked James._

And Winn liked...

Game night, midnight screenings of his favourite movies, his new bottle of kosher wine.

And he didn't like anyone in particular. Because why would he?

He leant over, grabbing one of the few fries Kara had left behind then slumped back, shutting his eyes.

“Oy Gevalt.”

**Author's Note:**

> (the title is taken from 'remember this' from the mad ones/the unauthorized autobiography of samantha brown. i really love that show.)
> 
> also, if you couldn't tell, i have no beta. we make errors like men here at peppermintyero.


End file.
